


Like a Cat

by mylucidskin (alyelle)



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-27
Updated: 2005-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyelle/pseuds/mylucidskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written forever and a day ago, before they were ever canon; dedicated to Rachael who always encouraged me to be creative. Formerly archived on livejournal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Like a Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Written forever and a day ago, before they were ever canon; dedicated to Rachael who always encouraged me to be creative. Formerly archived on livejournal.

"She's like a cat, always after warmth," he laughs, as his blonde ten year old fights her step-brother for the closest position to the fireplace.

She curls herself up small, looks at him smugly through her eyelashes. Satisfied that she's won, she closes her eyes, lets the light play on the backs of her eyelids. Drifts away with the warmth.

Boone watches her, eyes narrowed. Unable to follow where she goes, he leaves the room in a huff.

* 

"She has such grace, she's a natural. She's almost catlike," says fifteen year old Shannon's ballet mistress.

As if she's sensed her name, Shannon pirouettes the length of the room, arches into a single perfect arabesque before grand jete-ing herself into an elegant heap at Boone's feet. She tilts her head, raises her eyebrow in the manner he's come to know so well.

A creamy blur launches itself off the window sill. Chocolate tipped Siamese ears pause to rub against Shannon's ankles before the cat stalks out of the room, a perfunctory twitch of his tail in Boone's general direction.

* 

She is like a cat, Boone thinks to himself, as she stretches in her sleep.

Absent-mindedly stroking behind her ear, he pauses to watch her fingers extend, contract.

Her nails leave four even pink lines on his chest, marking him again as her own.


End file.
